Throughout the years, the automobile industry has strived to provide drivers with a variety of means for monitoring vehicle performance and obtaining an early warning of potential issues that could lead to a serious, or even catastrophic, vehicle malfunction. Initially analog gauges were used to monitor specific vehicle operating characteristics such as oil pressure, engine temperature, fuel tank level, and charging system voltage, thus allowing the driver to monitor subsystem performance. In some instances, a light was added to draw the driver's attention to a particular situation, for example extremely low oil pressure or a fuel tank approaching empty. Eventually, in order to reduce manufacturing costs and in recognition of the fact that the majority of drivers did not require, or even utilize, the detailed information provided by the vehicle's gauges, some car manufacturers began eliminating gauges, thereby requiring the driver to rely solely on warning lights. Unfortunately warning lights only help to identify the system that is malfunctioning while providing little help in preventing the problem. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that may be used to warn a driver of a situation or a set of conditions that may lead to a vehicle malfunction, thus helping the driver avoid the identified situation or otherwise mitigate the conditions that may lead to the malfunction. The present invention provides such a warning system.